


Just a Little Crush

by Azar



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas always did have a knack for falling for the wrong people. Denver Legal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that as community admin for denver_legal, it was my duty to encourage more slash (and yet also not discourage the het *g*). Am following my own continuity thus far, but not necessarily anything set down by anyone else. :-) Thanks to windbeliever for the quick beta. :-)

He was a professional, damn it. He was a licensed paralegal, working his way through law school with high hopes of being invited to join the firm as a partner after graduation. He'd gone out of his way to try to make a good impression on everyone, and despite the fact that Jack O'Neill still tended to treat him like a bug, he felt he'd mostly succeeded. Hell, he'd even been "initiated" into the firm--as Sheppard jokingly called it--by Sam Carter.

So why couldn't he have a nice normal crush on her instead of on one of the married, MALE junior partners? One who, despite his newly married status, practically had "property of Jack O'Neill" stamped on his forehead? (Come to think of it, maybe that was why Jack didn't like him--most of the firm seemed to assume his awkwardness around Jackson was hero worship, but what if...oh God, what if Jack knew?)

Jonas sighed and glanced up from his paperwork at the object of his affection. Not like this was the first time he'd fallen for someone he shouldn't--back when he was working on his master's in history, he'd had a huge crush on Dr. Velis, the professor he'd been assigned to as a research assistant, and it had been mutual. But that relationship had gotten him expelled, while Dr. Velis only got a slap on the wrist. Dean Dreylock had seen to that.

He'd learned his lesson the hard way. Unfortunately, that didn't change how he felt.

Luckily for him, the esteemed Daniel Jackson was totally oblivious. He was completely absorbed in the file on the table in front of him, only moving to turn a page or push his glasses back up his nose when they started to slide down in a particularly sexy fashion.

Jonas groaned silently to himself and dropped his head into his hands. Why did he get the feeling he'd be needing another long, cold shower when he got home tonight? Or to bump into Carter in one of her particularly horny moods?

The movement, unfortunately, got Daniel's attention. "Jonas, you okay?" he asked with a worried frown.

The younger man nodded. "I'm fine. Just...tired."

Jackson looked skeptical, but just then his secretary/wife, Shari walked in and his entire focus shifted. Jonas swallowed hard and looked away as they greeted each other with a chaste but affectionate kiss.

God, what he wouldn't give to have Daniel look at him like that. When Daniel Jackson was in a relationship, he committed himself to it with his whole heart, even if the other party didn't feel the same, and Jonas had never had that. Velis had been only too eager to dump him to try to salvage his job and his reputation, and Sam...well, Sam was Sam. Rumor had it that she'd only intensified her pursuit of O'Neill since Daniel had spurned her for Shari and Sheppard had taken up with Judge Weir, but that hadn't stopped her from still seeking him out on occasion.

Not that he didn't enjoy the sex, but...well...if nothing else, Daniel was living proof that men could be romantics too.

"Jonas, could we have a few--"

"Sure," Jonas interrupted. He gathered the files he'd been working on and stood, offering Shari a wan smile on his way out. After all, it wasn't her fault he was secretly in love with her husband. "I'll be...around."

Closing the door of the conference room behind him, Jonas leaned against the door and closed his eyes, trying to will his body back under control so he wouldn't have to sneak off to the men's room and...take care of things.

It was just a crush...so why did it hurt so much?


End file.
